Il Sorriso della Luna
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: .:SouTaku:. Los grandes cocineros del mundo no son aquellos con platillos extraordinarios en su menú, ni tampoco aquellos que posee los mejores ingredientes. Los mejores cocineros son aquellos que tienen a "ese" alguien especial en quien pensar cuando cocinan. Y ahora, es momento de que Yukihira y Takumi lo entiendan... Tri-Shot
1. La Sonrisa de la Luna

Hola todos, espero que les guste este fic, originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero mi beta Akira Shinigami, me ha pedido que lo continué, veremos como van las cosas.

Esperemos que les guste.

Por otro lado es la primera vez que he publicado en este fandom, espero que no quede a la buena de Dios xD

¡Saludos!

* * *

 _ **.:: La Sonrisa de la Luna ::.**_

\- Es bueno ver que las noticias vuelan… - la voz de Souma tenía cierto grado de diversión como de irritación. Cogió una de las sillas de su habitación y la acercó a la ventana, ahora el paisaje y la brisa de la noche llenaron sus sentidos.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir?, mis contactos están por todos lados – la diversión destilaba en las palabras de su padre y como sonido de fondo se podía escuchar el murmullo de un centenar de personas.

\- Fumio-san no cuenta.

\- Jajajaja…

\- Eso pasó hace semanas. ¿Sólo para eso me llamabas? – Yukihira sabía perfectamente que su padre también quería cuestionarle su decisión de arriesgar su carrera en un encuentro para recuperar los utensilios de personas que no conocía, al menos 98 de ellas, pero a pesar de ello no diría nada. Debía admitir que su acto fue egoísta y en cierto grado vengativo. A pesar de sus palabras finales hacía Subaru, había querido vengar lo mal que había hecho pasar a Takumi.

Aún podía ver la mirada atormentada que Takumi había enviado en dirección a Isami y la mirada muerta de los días posteriores a su encuentro. Dirigió su vista al estuche color plata que estaba abierto sobre su cama, la Mezzaluna brillaba bajos los pálidos tonos de la Luna menguante. A pesar de las dificultades, Takumi había salido adelante, volviéndose más fuerte, lo demostró en las competencias posteriores y en su destacada participación en las pruebas que ponían frente a él.

\- En realidad no… - el tono grave de su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que podía percibir; el próximo tema a discutir era serio.

\- ¿Mh?

\- Supe que impresionaste de manera significativa al jurado, uno de ellos era muy difícil… - Yukihira pensaba que se refería a la Chef de cejas fruncidas, pero podría estar equivocado – Souma ¿Qué crees que lo causo?

\- ¿Eh?... bueno… estoy mejorando cada vez que cocino y me enfrento a alguien.

\- ¿Sólo eso? –Souma trató de pensar en cualquier otro motivo, él no había tenido ventaja por la calidad de los alimentos, si eso era lo que quería decir, tampoco era como si hubiera recibido una ayuda directa (los insultos de Erina no contaban).

\- No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

\- Vaya… - el padre de Yukihirasilbó con diversión, tal parecía que su hijo solo había rosado con el secreto mejor guardado de los mejores Chef, aquello que haría que cada día sus platillos fueran mejores.

\- Tus acertijos me están casando, te voy a cortar.

\- Cada día más impaciente Yukihira, pero te daré un realidad era algo que te iba a decir hace un tiempo, pero me colgaste.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- No importa – un pequeño silencio siguió a aquella sentencia – el origen de la cocina es bastante sencillo, todo se basa en llevar comida que sepa bien a la mesa. El único objetivo de esa acción era que las personas queridas pasaran un buen momento disfrutando de los alimentos. Con el paso del tiempo la frialdad del ambiente hicieron que esto se perdiera y que la comida, de manera inadvertida, comenzará a ser más superficial y en cierta forma; insípida.

\- … - Yukihira guardo silencio, lo que decía su padre tenía sentido.

\- Así que, he aquí el gran secreto: siempre debes cocinar pensando en que alguien muy querido será el que recibiera el plato que estas preparando. No un señor que no volverás a ver o una familia que estaba de paso. Cada corte, cada giro de la cuchara, será con el único fin de lograr la perfección para aquella persona especial. Esa persona logrará que quieras ser mejor y mejor, porque querrás que ella solo obtenga sabores increíbles y combinaciones extraordinarias, querrás mejorar sólo para que el plato que pondrás frente a esa persona sea digno de una sonrisa.

\- … así que, cuando cocinas, piensas en… - la voz de Yukihira disminuyó.

\- Cada comida que preparó es con la intención de dársela a tu madre o a ti. Aunque no estén a mi lado, son la razón por la cual quiero mejorar, mi satisfacción más grande no es cuando un extraño me alaba por los alimentos que preparo o las medallas y trofeos que pueda obtener, sino la sonrisa cariñosa y las palabras de aliento.

\- ¿Mamá sabia?

\- Jah, claro que no, se hubiera puesto muy presumida. La sonrisa de superioridad nadie se la hubiera quitado.

\- Jajajaja…. Creo, entiendo un poco lo que dices.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo, al menos para poder entender lo que me quieres decir.

\- No me sorprende el que ganaras o realizaras una apuesta en una situación así, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la pasión y dedicación que mostraste.

\- Por supuesto, quería recuperar aquello que era importante para tantas personas.

\- Lo sé perfectamente, pero no fue la única razón. Piénsalo Souma, a quien le estabas preparando ese plato. ¿Era para los jueces? ¿Era para tu adversario?... ¿o era para alguien más?, ¿en quién pensabas?... – un pequeño silencio siguió a esa oración - cuando encuentres la respuesta, serás un mejor cocinero y tu mente se sentirá más despejada.

\- Papá, realmente no entiendo lo que quieres decir…. – Yukihira se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño, su espalda se enderezo con dureza.

\- Es una lástima porque mi tiempo se ha terminado, nos vemos hijo, recuerda cambiarte tu ropa interior todos los días

\- ¡Espera papá! – pero su padre le había cortado, dejándole solo con dudas y acertijos mal empleados.

Apretó el celular con enfado, cada vez que su padre llamaba siempre dejaba una estela de incógnitas y rompecabezas en su espalda. Creía entender perfectamente lo que su padre estaba diciendo, pero también sabía que había algo más tras sus palabras.

Cada vez que se enfrentaba a alguien siempre cocinaba con eso en mente, pensando de manera constante en su rival, pero su padre no se refería a eso. Si solo se tratara de cocinar pensando en alguien querido, eso lo hacía de manera constante, pero ¿Había alguien especial? No lo creía, o menos el pensaba que no lo había. Su padre no contaba, porque era su rival, y lamentablemente no era como si pudiera pensar que su madre probaría una de sus creaciones, aunque le hubiera gustado.

Así que ahora ¿qué hacer? Yukihira se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño. Quizás debería hacer lo de siempre; pruebas, ensayo y error. Si intentaba cocinar un plato con la idea de su padre, quizás podría comprender ía que buscar a alguien que degustara sus creaciones, pero ¿cómo podrían saber la diferencia? Su padre era un idiota por soltar esas palabras y hacer que su breve momento de calma se esfumara. Pero sin importar lo complicado que era el tema, quería saber, quería ver si de verdad su comida podía sufrir tal cambio. Así que, ¿Qué había sido diferente en el Shokugeki que había enfrentado contra Subaru?

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Al día siguiente todos los integrantes del dormitorio de la Estrella Polar miraban con curiosidad a Yukihira, desde su llegada no había probado bocado y miraba su comida con detenimiento, como si ésta fuera a entregarle las respuesta de los misterios de la vida.

\- ¿Qué crees que le suceda a Yukihira? – Yuki susurró al resto de los integrantes de la mesa. El mencionado no se había percatado de la pequeña conversación iniciada a sus espaldas.

\- No lo sé, ayer lucia perfectamente bien – comentó Sasaki.

\- Probablemente este repasando sus últimas creaciones – comentó Marui.

\- Luce como si estuviera debatiendo algo consigo mismo – dijo Ishiki.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Todos saltaron frente al sonido de desesperación de Yukihira y vieron cómo se frotaba la cabeza con fuerza – ¡Maldito viejo!

\- ¿Yukihira-kun? – Megumi se acercó al pelirrojo para ver si podría ayudarle en lo que parecía su pequeño tormento personal.

\- ¡Tadokoro! – La exclamación de Souma la sobresaltó – necesito que pruebes unos platillos que prepare.

\- Cla-Claro, ¿vas a participar en algún concurso?

\- Nop… sólo quiero comprobar algo que me dijo mi viejo – eso llamó la atención de la mayoría.

\- ¿Una nueva receta? – pregunto Yuki.

\- Nah, solo un consejo… por eso quiero probarlo, también podría necesitar su ayuda.

\- Estaremos encantados de ayudar – todos respaldaron la respuesta de Ishiki.

\- ¡Excelente! – Souma sonrío – ahora vamos a ver cómo funciona esto.

Dos horas después todos estaban reunidos frente al primer plato del pelirrojo, no era nada fuera de lo común, todos se alegraban que no fuera una de sus típicas invenciones, así que con eso fuera de las posibilidades comenzaron a degustar el platillo. Las reacciones habían sido las de costumbre, la cocina de Yukihira siempre había sido maravillosa. Y se lo expresaron con sus comentarios.

\- ¿Nada fuera de lo normal?

\- Bueno, la cocción de la carne está en su punto, lo que le entrega una riqueza única al caldo y el condimento solo ha aumentado su frescura y fragancia – fue la respuesta profesional de Marui.

\- Supongo que no era el pensamiento correcto – murmuro Yukihira, pero nadie se percató.

El pelirrojo miró con atención los ingredientes, aunque fuera estúpido trato de poner a prueba lo que su padre le había dicho, así que había cocinado teniendo en mente que quienes consumirían sus platillos eran sus queridos amigos del dormitorio, pero al parecer el pensamiento o sentimiento no había sido el correcto.

Su padre dijo que algo había sido diferente en su comida en su Shokugeki, lo primero que habría que definir es que alguien del jurado se había puesto en contacto con él, lo segundo era que ese alguien había consumido alguna de sus creaciones de manera previa como para notar la diferencia.

- _Así que fue Dojima-san –_ pensó – _¿habrá alguna forma de que pueda hablar con él? –_ se mordió la uña de uno de sus dedos – _no lo creo… entonces, sólo me queda seguir intentándolo._

Sin despedirse o emitir algún comentario el pelirrojo salió de la cocina en dirección a su habitación. Sus amigos le miraron con preocupación, en especial Megumi, ellos no lograban entender lo que estaba acomplejando a su amigo. Fumio-san, por otra parte, tenía una sonrisa de conocimiento en sus facciones, el padre de Yukihira había pasado por lo mismo en su último año.

Yukihira se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en cómo se había sentido en su enfrentamiento con Subaru.

 _Enojo_ por la humillación que Takumi había tenido que sufrir en un enfrentamiento que claramente había sido injusto. También cuando se enteró de los orgullos mancillados y utensilios confiscados como trofeos.

 _Pena_ por la mirada de impotencia que Takumi había lanzado a su hermano Isami, pena por Isami que había tenido que ver como su hermano era humillado sin poder hacer nada.

 _Lástima_ por la persona en la que se había convertido Subaru.

 _Frustración_ porque Tōtsuki había permitido tal injusticia y no había frenado el comportamiento inadecuado de uno de sus estudiantes.

 _Dolor_ por que Takumi había sido despojado de una de las cosas que más apreciaba, no porque era un buen utensilio, sino por la unión que tenía con su hermano. Eso los conectaba.

Souma cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró para mirar la pared. Todo era tan frustrante, habían pasado tantos sentimientos por su cabeza, tantos pensamientos caóticos. Quizás era momento de visitar a los hermanos, todo había comenzado con ellos, quizás tenían la respuesta que necesitaba.

Con eso en mente y sintiéndose un poco más animado, Yukihira se levantó de un salto y se digirió a la salida del dormitorio.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

\- Es raro verte por aquí, generalmente somos nosotros los que vamos a la Estrella Polar – la voz tranquila de Isami llenaba la habitación en la que se encontraban. El menor de los hermanos había guiado a Souma al comedor donde actualmente se encontraban sentados con una taza de té frente a ellos.

\- Quería preguntarles algunas cosas.

\- Lamento que mi hermano no pueda atenderte, pero no se ha estado sintiendo bien en los últimos días – la voz de Isami tenía un toque de preocupación, sus ojos celeste se enfocaron en una de las puertas, donde lo más probable estaba descansando el mayor de los Aldini. Isami aún conservaba su figura delgada, cosa que Souma aun encontraba extraño y alucinante, pero no se atrevía a juzgar, había visto cosas más extrañas desde que había llegado a esta escuela.

\- ¿Lo ha visto algún médico?

\- Si, ayer por la noche. Le ha dejado algunos antibióticos y antipiréticos, la fiebre va y viene – el sonido amortiguado de una tos los interrumpió brevemente.

\- No se escucha muy bien…

\- Es su culpa – comentó el menor – desde que perdió el Shukugeki ha estado practicando, saliendo a buscar diferentes alimentos, probando nuevas cosas. Creo que no ha descansado mucho.

\- No pareces feliz por eso.

\- Claro que no. Nii-chan siempre ha sido descuidado consigo mismo – sin embargo una sonrisa amorosa se formó en las facciones del hermano menor, aquella mirada sorprendió a Souma – Si uno lo descuida mucho tiende a sobrepasarse, así que algunas veces yo parezco mas el hermano mayor. Era igual en Italia.

\- … - Souma miró con detenimiento al menor de los Aldini quien aún miraba la puerta que guiaba donde su hermano estaba descansando –Hey, Isami – ahora los ojos celestes le miraban con atención – podrías cocinarme algo, quiero comprobar una cosa –Isami le miró con duda, pero de igual manera aceptó.

El platillo que había preparado había sido sencillo, solo ocupando un tiempo breve. Sin mucho dialogo Souma lo probó, la comida que Isami preparaba dejaba una sensación de amabilidad, similar a la que Tadokoro trasmitía en sus platillos, te dejaba una impresión de calidez y bienvenida. Teniendo la primera prueba hecha, era hora de la segunda.

-Isami, ¿crees que podrías preparar otra cosa?

\- ¿Algo en especial? - preguntó mientras lavaba el último de los platos que había utilizado.

\- Es una receta que mi padre preparaba cuando estaba enfermo – aquella información animo al menor.

\- Si me das los pasos no creo tener problemas.

\- Bien, hagámoslo.

El platillo a preparar era una variación del Chawan-Mushi, los diferentes ingredientes que contenían eran un excelente aporte nutritivo para alguien que estaba enfermo. Las proteínas que entrega el pollo eran realzadas con el sake hervido, las verduras que le acompañaban entregaban las vitaminas y minerales en concentraciones bastante altas, y la consistencia blanda del platillo permitía una fácil digestión.

\- ¿Ha quedado bien? –Isami miraba a Souma con detenimiento, tenía la impresión que el pelirrojo quería comprobar algo, pero no estaba muy seguro que era aquello.

Yukihira miraba con atención el plato servido, el olor de la comida desprendía calidez, era como si los sentimientos de afecto se desbordaran por el plato. Tomó una pequeña porción del plato servido para probarlo.

- _Cálido_ – fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente. Este platillo había sido completamente distinto. Claro que tenía la marca de Isami, pero la intensidad de los sabores se había multiplicado y era como si estuviera en medio de un hermoso día primaveral envuelto por la calidez de los rayos del sol y como si los males fueran llevados por la brisa fresca que mecía a las flores que lo rodeaban. Era como si la calidez que de por si trasmitía la comida de Isami se hubieran multiplicado, no, era mucho más, era como si se hubiera triplicado – _Creo que ahora lo entiendo…_

\- ¿Yukihira?

\- Te ha quedado excelente, tu hermano lo disfrutara – Isami sonrió.

Después de ayudar con los arreglos de la cocina, Yukihira anunció su partida. El menor de los Aldini le preguntó si quería dejarle algún recado a su hermano, pero Souma se negó. Él y Takumi aún no habían tenido una buena conversación, la Mezzaluna era el recordatorio de que las cosas entre ellos habían quedado inconclusas.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

\- Ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir con cocinar para alguien importante – Souma estaba acostado bajo la sombra de los árboles que se encontraban junto al campo de cultivos de Ishiki. Había pasado solo un día desde su descubrimiento con el menor de los italianos.

Sin embargo, la incógnita de su plato en el Shokugeki aún no había sido resuelta. ¿Cuál era la clave para lo sucedido? Quizás solo debía dejar las cosas como estaban y la respuesta llegaría por su cuenta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, estaba agotado de todo esto.

\- Me pregunto si Takumi se habrá mejorado – la enfermedad del rubio le había tomado por sorpresa, había visto al mayor de los Aldini como alguien fuerte y lleno de energía, pero su visión de Takumi se había visto transformada después de los últimos acontecimientos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios a medida que recordaba algunos de sus encuentros con Takumi – _es tan fácil hacerle sonrojar_.

" _\- ¡Yukihira! – Takumi se acercaba con una mirada de determinación hacia el pelirrojo y un brillo de conocimiento en sus ojos, como si tuviera un discurso preparado para ese momento – Yo te- - pero todo aquello que había querido decir se había visto interrumpido cuando Alice se había ganado antes frente a Yukihira y había comenzado a recriminarle su derrota en el evento de Otoño. Aunque pareciera que no le había prestado atención, Souma había reído interiormente del pequeño plantón que había sufrido Takumi, sus mejillas siempre se ponían tan rojas_ "

Sonrió en medio de los recuerdos al mismo tiempo que los rayos del sol llegaban a él para compartir su calor.

" _\- Así que… Volvemos a vernos._

 _\- ¡Cállate! – Takumi trataba de ocultar su sonrojo - ¡No me hables!_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No que ibas a aplastarme? – la voz de Souma destilaba sarcasmo._

 _\- ¡Te dije que te callaras!"_

Esa escena lo había acompañado por varios días, había sido tan fácil molestar a Takumi.

" _\- ¡Yu-Yukihira! – la sorpresa destilaba en la voz de Takumi, después de todo, no había esperado encontrarse con el pelirrojo._

 _\- No sabía que tenías gustos tan… encantadores – la sonrisa de Souma prácticamente abarcaba toda su cara. Como la del gato rizón de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Takumi llevaba en sus manos un Taiyaki de chocolate y algunos resto se habían quedado en su mejilla derecha._

 _\- ¡Ca-Callate! – y como era de esperarse las mejillas de Takumi habían adquirido un leve tono rosa"_

El rosado siempre acompañaría al mayor de los Aldini, pero no era algo que fuera molesto, solo era parte de lo que era Takumi después de todo. Siempre ha sido refrescante el verlo con aquellas actitudes de independencia e intentos de superioridad que terminaban en escenas vergonzosas llenas de sonrojos con la risa de Isami de fondo.

" _\- Creo que deberíamos detener a Yukihira – Yuki miraba con duda el pequeño encuentro que había acontecido en una de sus tantas celebraciones en los Dormitorios de la Estrella Polar._

 _\- Nii-chan se lo ha buscado – las palabras de Isami estaban cargadas de diversión, siempre le había parecido curioso como su hermano podría llorar con tanta facilidad por cosas tan pequeñas._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Takumi? – Yukihira no podía evitar mirar con burla al rubio, nunca se había esperado una reacción tan… tierna de su parte. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos una vez se había dado cuenta que estaba perdiendo. Takumi se había visto…. Hermoso."_

-Hermoso… - Yukihira abrió los ojos sobresaltado, se sentó de golpe al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Sus pensamientos había tomado un giro extraño, no era la primera vez que se había descubierto a si mismo rememorando sus encuentros con Takumi, pero nunca en una intensidad como la de ahora. Su corazón latía de manera apresurada, como si hubiera estado corriendo y en su estómago un pequeño cosquilleo se había instalado.

" _¿Qué crees que lo causo Souma?"_

La voz de su padre sonaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

" _Esa persona logrará que quieras ser mejor y mejor, porque querrás que ella solo obtenga sabores increíbles y combinaciones extraordinarias, querrás mejorar sólo para que el plato que pondrás frente a esa persona sea digno de una sonrisa."_

Y ahora lo entendía con claridad.

" _\- Isami. Hay algo que quiero decirle Takumi ¿podrías darle mi recado? – el Aldini menor le miraba con atención, le había sorprendido ver a Yukihira en su departamento antes de su enfrentamiento con Subaru._

 _\- Claro._

 _\- "Observa mi encuentro". Eso es todo."_

Lo que había causado que su comida hubiera sido mejor que antes, la causa de estos sentimientos de plenitud y bienestar, todo estaba relacionado con Takumi. ¿Acaso él estaba…?

Con rapidez se puso de pie y se dirigió a las cocinas de la Estrella Polar, tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que estar seguro. En su camino arrastró a Megumi quien iba en dirección al huerto y posteriormente se dedicó a cazar a cada uno de los integrantes que estaban actualmente en la residencia.

Los miembros del dormitorio miraban como Yukihira cocinaba, les había tomado por sorpresa la petición de probar el mismo platillo de la mañana. Pero tal parecía que algo había descubierto, sus movimientos demostraban una pasión que no habían visto desde su último Shokugeki y la mirada en sus ojos era impresionante. Fumio-san sonrió, al parecer las suposiciones de Dojima habían sido las acertadas. Tenía que admitir que el hijo de Jiochiro tenía un excelente gusto.

Pronto todos se vieron con una porción de la misma receta que habían visto al pelirrojo cocinar en la mañana.

\- Vamos a empezar – con cierto grado de nerviosismo todos los presentes se llevaron una porción de comida a la boca. La reacción de todos fue instantánea. A pesar de ser el mismo platillo era como si los sabores y sensaciones que habían experimentado antes se hubieran elevado a un grado inestimable, casi como si sus paladares pudieran sufrir una sobrecarga de información por la infinidad de sabores que aquel simple bocado los había sumergido. La cremosidad que se esparcía por su boca solo aumentaba todas las sensaciones de bienestar. Era como estar sumergido en aguas termales en medio de un campo de flores, donde las fragancias de todas ellas se fusionaban para crear una esencia única e irrepetible.

\- Esta… está exquisito Yukihira-kun – Megumi fue la primera en romper el tenso silencio.

\- Yukihira ¿¡qué le colocaste!? – Yuki saltó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa entusiasta – lo que sea que le hayas agregado a esta nueva versión, ¡esta increíble!

\- Es como si los sabores se hubieran fusionado de manera perfecta para crear un sabor totalmente nuevo – dijo Marui mirando con atención su plato.

A pesar de todos los halagos que estaba recibiendo por su plato, era como si Souma se hubiera desconectado, una de sus manos cubría su boca mientras con la otra se afirmaba en la mesa, sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa que este nuevo conocimiento había causado. Era Takumi, la respuesta era Takumi, desde un principio había sido él.

Yukihira Souma estaba enamorado de Takumi Aldini.


	2. El llanto de la Luna

_**.:: El Llanto de la Luna ::.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La habitación había conservado el calor de los rayos del día, pero la oscuridad se extendía por todos los rincones. En uno de los costados de la habitación se encontraba la cama perfectamente hecha y en el otro extremo un escritorio cubierto de libros de cocina abiertos en diferentes páginas, mostrando diferentes platillos. Frente a la ventana se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios quien tenía su mirada posada en la luna llena que adornaba la noche. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el visillo, mientras que sus cejas estaban fruncidas dándole a su hermoso rostro una expresión de frustración.

Su orgullo había sido mancillado en una competencia que a todas luces había sido injusta, pero independiente de la situación, un buen cocinero; un profesional, hubiera logrado darle la vuelta de una manera elegante.

Había sido avergonzado, había permitido que su hermano fuera insultado, había perdido su instrumento de cocina más importante, pero por sobre todo, había perdido el respeto de Yukihira.

Se mordió el labio con rabia, se había avergonzado en múltiples ocasiones tratando de llamar la atención del colorín, había sido ignorado, pasado a llevar por otros. Pero todo había valido la pena, justo antes del enfrentamiento de la competencia de Otoño Yukihira lo había reconocido.

" _Entiendo Takumi, así que no te atrevas a perder. ¡Vamos a decidir quién aplastará a quien!"_

No había podido ocultar la expresión de felicidad que esas palabras le generaron. Ya no había sido ignorado, había sido apreciado como un igual, como una competencia, como alguien que valía la pena enfrentar.

Pero todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en eso se había esfumado contra alguien que no merecía la victoria, pero que igualmente la había conseguido. No había demostrado que era el mejor, se merecía perder la Mezzaluna.

\- Nii-chan, es hora que descanses – Isami volvía tener esa expresión preocupada, el torneo había terminado hace semanas, pero no había dejado de practicar, tampoco se había acercado a Yukihiria, aun no era lo suficientemente bueno.

\- Me quedaré un rato más – sus ojos no abandonaron la visión de la luna llena. Isami no lo cuestionó, a pesar de lo obstinado que su hermano podía ser, sabía que necesitaba esto, necesitaba perdonarse a sí mismo, y eso sería una tarea difícil.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:

Después de tanto esfuerzo, de desvelos y ensayos interminables, su cuerpo le traicionó. La fiebre había comenzado de manera silenciosa y poco a poco la tos había ganado frecuencia. Todo tomó importancia cuando una mañana su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que había sido un reto el poder levantarse, su mente en varios momentos se había sentido confusa. Había intentado disimular su malestar lo mejor que podía, pero en medio de un ensayo sus piernas se habían negado a continuar y la fiebre a nublar su vista. Isami le había encontrado sentado en el piso apoyando su frente en una de las superficies frías de la cocina.

Su hermano inmediatamente le había obligado a bañarse, para luego colocarse ropas frescas y guardar reposo. El médico había llegado durante la noche, había diagnosticado que Takumi estaba sufriendo de agotamiento y por el estrés sus defensas habían bajado causando que un resfriado lo golpeara con toda sus fuerza.

En medio de la noche Takumi no pudo evitar suspirar con frustración, cuando más lo necesitaba su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle. Se acurruco en posición fetal y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Yukihira.

No era un secreto para sí mismo, quizás tampoco era un secreto para su hermano, sabía perfectamente el motivo de su anhelo, lo había descubierto hace ya un tiempo, no era de los que se engañaban así mismos. _Él estaba enamorado de Yukihira_.

¿Cuándo habían comenzado estos sentimientos? Eran tan difícil pensar en ello, lo único que sabía es que había sido lento y silencioso, casi como un pequeño murmullo que se enrollaba en su corazón. Quizás debía agradecer a Ikumi Mito, ella había sido la que le había abierto los ojos.

Para nadie con dos dedos de frente era difícil ver la cantidad de chicas que estaban enamoradas de Yukihira, había algo en el pelirrojo que causa aquel drástico cambio en los intereses de ellas. Quizás había sido lo mismo que lo había cautivado a él. Después de ver el comportamiento de Ikumi, el darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos había sido obvio.

La primera vez que había conocido directamente a Yukihira también había sido la primera vez; y hasta ahora única vez, que se ha enfrentado a Yukihira. Había sido asombrado con su ingenio, y debía ser sincero, el sentía interiormente que había perdido aquel encuentro. Es por eso mismo que se vio envuelto en el misterio que era en esos instantes el pelirrojo. Fue así que al ponerle atención no pudo pasar inadvertido lo honorable que era el pelirrojo, desde creer de manera plena en sus amigos, ayudarles cuando más le necesitaban, hasta el arriesgar su futuro en la escuela por ellos. Todo aquello le habían hecho admirarlo y finalmente el preocuparse por él, el no querer perderle como su rival.

Cuando se habían enterado de su encuentro contra el famoso Chef francés, Kojirō Shinomiya, todo para salvar de la descalificación a Megumi-san, sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía y que en su abdomen una cruel pesadez se alojaba. Por eso cuando había visto a Yukihira bien y aun en competencia no había dudado en ir a recriminarle por su arriesgada actitud, esa había sido la primera vez que sus acciones habían imitado a las de la enamorada Ikumi, pero en aquella ocasión solo lo había visto como una coincidencia.

Poco después, en la competencia del día siguiente, nuevamente su corazón se había acelerado por el temor de que Yukihira dejaría la escuela y que ya no podría ver a su rival.

Después de eso fueron un sinfín de situaciones y poco a poco comenzó a fijarse en el comportamiento de Ikumi y cada vez vio más y más semejanzas con el suyo. Y después sin saber porque, la sola presencia de Yukihira le hacían ponerse nervioso y en cierta modo torpe. Fue en una tarde de lluvia que lo entendió.

En la escuela les habían dado un día libre dentro de la semana, era un premio por sus esfuerzos posterior al campamento infernal y previo a la competencia de otoño. Ese día Isami había quedado con otros compañeros de clase para ir a ver una película, originalmente también había sido invitado, pero tenía ganas de dar en paseo en soledad por la ciudad.

" _Había sido un día tranquilo, el sol poco a poco había sido cubierto por nubes, pero no se veían señales que la lluvia llegaría pronto. En su recorrido había visto varias cosas curiosas que nunca hubiera pensado en encontrar en su amada Italia. Los carteles luminosos que adornaban las diversas tiendas le atraían como una polilla a la luz. En su diversión había vislumbrado un dulce en forma de pez, era adorable en su sencillez y no pudo evitar comprar uno para ver que tal era. Con diversión había comenzado a recorrer las calles nuevamente. Hasta que se había topado frente a frente con el pelirrojo quien al verlo inmediatamente había arrojado una mirada de suficiencia._

 _\- ¡Yu-Yukihira! – la sorpresa destilaba en su voz._

 _\- No sabía que tenías gustos tan… encantadores – la sonrisa de Yukihira crecía a medida que pasaban los segundos. Era de aquellas sonrisas que lanzaba cuando tenía el dominio de las cosas. Frente a ella no pudo evitar sentir como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, sus manos se habían sentido inestables y su corazón latía con fuerza. Pudo darse cuenta como sus mejillas se llenaban de rojo y sus ojos comenzaron a evitar la sonrisa del pelirrojo._

 _\- ¡Ca-Callate! – su alegato había sonado débil, casi como un murmullo. Se sobresaltó cuando una de las manos de Yukihira llego hasta su mejilla derecha para limpiar restos de chocolate que el dulce le había dejado._

 _\- Jejeje, no esperaba encontrarte aquí – comentó al tiempo que lamia los resto de chocolate que había quitado de su mejilla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. ¿Ese era un comportamiento normal aquí? ¿Acaso los japoneses eran así de desvergonzados? ¿O solo se aplicaba a Yukihira?_

 _\- Quería conocer los alrededores… es raro tener tiempo para poder conocer Japón – apretó con fuerza el dulces en sus manos, ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones?_

 _\- Oh, genial, vamos. Estamos cerca de mi casa, puedo darte una tur por los alrededores._

 _De alguna forma se vio arrastrado ante el entusiasmo del pelirrojo, vio como mucha gente se detenían a saludarlo, como muchos le deseaban suerte, como otros le pedían abrir su tienda de comida, como colegiales le felicitaban y le animaban a reunirse con ellos en algún momento. Vio una faceta que no conocía del pelirrojo, donde en sus labios había una sonrisa honesta y calidez en sus ojos._

 _Fue en ese recorrido que la lluvia los sorprendió. La mayoría de los locales habían comenzado a cerrar, así que tuvieron que correr un pequeño tramo bajo la lluvia hasta encontrar un refugio. Las ropas que se había puesto no eran aptas para ese clima lluvioso por lo que se habían empapado con facilidad._

 _\- Se nota que no eres de estos lugares – el comentario de Yukihira le sobresaltó._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _\- Por lo general estamos prevenidos para esta clase de cambios… al ser un país rodeado de mar tienden a ver cambios sorpresivos – explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Takumi le vio con detenimiento percatándose que sus ropas estaban acondicionadas para el clima y que la chaqueta que llevaba le había protegido bastante bien._

 _\- Lamento no ser de por aquí – no pudo evitar expresar con enojó al tiempo que se abrazaba para conservar calor._

 _\- Jejeje… no seas quejica – la diversión acompañaba sus palabras. Sin embargo la réplica que iba a salir de sus labios murió cuando sintió algo cálido envolverlo, con sobresaltó se vio cubierto por la chaqueta de Yukihira – Al parecer la lluvia no se detendrá pronto, tendremos que esperar._

 _Takumi volvió a sentir como su pecho se contraía por los nervios y como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas. Sus mejillas volvieron a tomar color al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza los bordes de la chaqueta entregada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo entendía, ahora lo comprendía._

 _\- ¿Takumi?_

 _\- Yo en realidad soy muy malo para determinar el clima – sus palabras habían sido apenas un susurro._

 _\- Quizás tengamos suerte en algún momento."_

Pocos minutos después un conocido de Yukihira, quien se dirigía al aeropuerto a recoger un familiar les ofreció llevarlos hasta la escuela.

Fue ese día que entendió la causa de su nerviosismo y la preocupación constante hacía Yukihira.

Takumi Aldini estaba enamorado de Souma Yukihira.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Y ahora su cuerpo se negaba a colaborar con él, confinándolo a una cama donde la fiebre le hacía delirar y aumentar las ganas que sentía para ver al pelirrojo, su imaginación había sido tal que en algún momento de la tarde le pareció escuchar su voz.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que los dolores de su cuerpo aumentaban. Estaba cansado, agotado de que las cosas no parecieran funcionarle, que los momentos humillantes se hubieran multiplicado.

Estaba agotado de estar enamorado de alguien que no apreciaría sus sentimientos, si se declarará quizás le daría una sonrisa y con prudencia le diría que no. Pero no lo haría, aquello significaría alejarse completamente de él y en estos momentos su pequeño y débil corazón no lo soportaría. Sus sentimientos aun eran recientes y completamente intensos, incapaces de controlarse y aceptar el rechazo evidente.

En su delirante fiebre y el anhelo de su corazón decidió que debía salir, sin importar que debía guardar reposo, que la hora no era la adecuada, en su delirio ni siquiera se acordó de su hermano, que al no encontrarle estaría aterrado.

El levantarse fue una lucha para su débil cuerpo, apenas sus pies descalzos tocaron las baldosas frías un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se detuvo un momento, en su mente ningún pensamiento se formaba, solo se concentró en el frio que comenzaba a recorrerle, pero que poco a poco se convirtió en una sensación bienvenida, el frío aliviaba el calor que envolvió a su cuerpo.

El sonido de la ventana meciéndose con suavidad por el viento le hizo levantar la vista. La oscuridad de la noche se había acentuado, y los rayos de la luna eran débiles por el confinamiento de las nubes, pero en su mente febril aquello no era importante.

Con dificultad se puso de pie y poco a poco comenzó a caminar por su habitación, su intención era dar un paseo, alejarse del silencio de su habitación que solo hacía a su mente invocar los recuerdos de su persona anhelada, la soledad cargaba a su corazón con tristeza y amor, pero en esos momentos solo quería escapar de todo ello, porque nunca podría ser demostrados.

Salir no fue difícil, sus pies descalzos apenas y emitían algún sonido en las habitaciones, la puerta de entrada a su hogar apenas y emitió un susurro al arrastrase por el suelo, las bisagras bien aceitadas se quedaron mudas en la imponente noche.

Una fría brisa le recibió al salir a la calle, las telas que componían su ropa de dormir no representaban una barrera efectiva contra el clima que comenzaba a mostrarse esa noche, pero no le importaba, solo quería salir un momento y sentirse en paz consigo mismo, quería dejar de sentir ese anhelo agobiante que apenas y le dejaba respirar.

Camino sin rumbo, el tiempo fue invisible para él, camino sin importarle donde sus pasos lo llevaban, el sonido de las hojas siendo mecidas por el viento era lo suficientemente hipnotizante para querer seguirlas y no dejar de escucharlas. Se detuvo cuando la humedad del barro toco los dedos de sus pies descalzos, a pesar de estar rodeado de frío, el calor que emitía su cuerpo parecía aumentar. Se había detenido frente a una pequeña fuente adornada de árboles y bancas. Pequeñas flores de loto adornaban las aguas calmas y frías del lugar.

Estaba cansado de todo, quería que todo pasara ya.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Quería verlo, quería volver a ver su sonrisa llena de confianza, quería escuchar sus comentarios llenos de confianza los cuales contenían bordes de ironía. Quería ser receptor de amables palabras y alabanzas por sus esfuerzos.

Quería recuperar el reconocimiento que tanto le había costado obtener.

¿¡Takumi-san!? ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz femenina cargada de preocupación le saco de su estado de estupor. Se giró a ver quién le hablaba, pero su mente entumecida por la fiebre no le reconoció. Sus largos cabellos azules y ojos expresivos no le eran familiares, pero sabía que había compartido varios momentos con ella - ¿Takumi-san? – ella volvió a decir su nombre llena de preocupación.

Tadokoro ¿Qué sucede? – una nueva voz interrumpió las miradas que ambos mantenían. Pero esta voz solo hizo a Takumi estremecerse, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se había prometido no volver a verle hasta que fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Escuchó como el recién llegado se detenía bruscamente su caminar.

Yukihira-kun, él no ha dicho nada, no se ve bien – la preocupación llenaba la voz de la joven. El viento había aumentado en sus esfuerzos de mover las hojas de los árboles, el sonido calmante ahora se notaba furioso y estremecedor.

Él no debería estar caminando afuera, debería estar en cama – había cierto grado de enojo en la voz que hizo a Takumi dar un paso atrás, sin embargo una cálida y amable mano se posó en su hombro, deteniéndole de seguir retrocediendo – ven, te llevaré donde Isami.

Quería alejarse, se había hecho una promesa, tenía que alejarse, pero al mismo tiempo solo quería permanecer y escuchar la voz que tanto había anhelado, quería ver los ojos que tanto admiraba. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, la tensión que estaba experimentando por sus sentimientos en conflicto solo le hacían sentirse más débil. La cálida mano solo le hacía darse cuenta de lo helado que estaba el ambiente, de lo helado que estaba él.

Vaya… eres un desastre – las palabras fueron dichas con cierto grado de fascinación al tiempo que algo cálido se posaba en sus hombros transmitiéndole el calor que acababa de darse cuenta que anhelaba. Trato de protestar, de afirmar que no necesitaba cuidados de nadie, pero estaba agotado, cansado de todo, de sí mismo y sus dudas, de su debilidad, de su corazón lleno de amor.

¿quieres que te ayude? – la voz de la joven se oía como un susurro en su mente febril, se aferró a la chaqueta en busca de más calor.

No te preocupes, yo lo llevaré – pronto se sintió levantado del suelo, de sus labios una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa escapo, abrió sus ojos con dificultad, el calor de la chaqueta y ahora de los brazos le hacía sentir adormecido. Los rojos cabellos se destacaban a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y vio las facciones de la persona que tanto ansiaba ver llenas de preocupación. La réplica que iba a salir de sus labios murió cuando aquellos ojos le devolvieron la mirada – hey, te llevaré a casa, así que solo descansa.

Como si fuera una orden su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, los dolores entumecidos por su mente febril volvieron con intensidad y sus pies descalzos comenzaron a doler. Pero el calor que Yukihira emanaba hacia que las dolencias fueran adormecidas. Con cansancio poso su cabeza en el hombre del joven y se dejó llevar sin protestas, estaba cansado de pelear consigo mismo. Sintió como el agarre se fortalecía acercándolo más al calor que tanto necesitaba.

Ahora debes descansar – había comenzado a caminar y la solicitud se escuchó como un susurro, cerró los ojos con cansancio y se relajó en los brazos de su persona querida. Apunto de quedarse dormido sintió algo cálido en su frente y pronto un susurro que lleno a su corazón de calidez – yo te protegeré de todo, Takumi

* * *

Lamento la demora, bloque de escrito, ya saben como es. Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por sus opiniones, con ellas fui capaz de buscar inspiración para continuar la historia y no dejarlos a la mitad.

PD: no he leído el manga ni he visto el anime hasta que termine esta historia, sino puedo tener un bloque más grande. Así que denme suerte.

Que tenga una buena semana!


End file.
